I must have fallen in love wif an angel
by shinichimaki-gal
Summary: Cha Cha & Riya want to get married and Shiine is upset. But what happens when Cha CHa's cousin pays a visit to them?**Chapter2 is up..***
1. Chapter 1: betrayal

XXX I do not own Akazukin Cha Cha or any of the characters except Elizabeth XXX  
  
Keys:  
  
Italic- thoughts  
  
~~- Song  
  
""- Speech  
  
This story idea is actually taken frm another fan fiction writer. Sorry I can't remember your name now but I will give credit to you in chapter 2. Arigatou!  
  
1 Chapter 1: Betrayal  
  
"Shine! Shine! Where are you" the grown wolf-man called as he walked down the hall.  
  
"Shine? Are you here?" The young, beautiful princess called as she peeked into his room.  
  
"I'm here!" Shine, the young knight and handsome magician called from the potion room.  
  
Cha Cha, Riya and Shine were young adults of 19. Cha Cha had grown out of her chubbiness and into a beautiful, elegant princess. But sadly, she still could not control her magic. Riya had grown into a full wolf with gleaming teeth and topped with his green hair, he had grown into a handsome young man with a huge appetite. Shine had grown into a handsome young replicate of his father. The young knight of the kings own had very strong powers and was one of the most powerful magician in the country,  
  
"Shine? Oh, there you are. We were looking all over the castle for you," Cha Cha and Riya came into the room.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I just got caught up in mixing this potion I have been working on since morning. Why were you looking for me?"  
  
"Shine, Cha Cha and I have something important to tell you. We need your full attention for it," Riya said not meeting Shine's eyes.  
  
"Fine, shoot," Shine wiped his hands and came and sat across his two friends.  
  
"Shine, I have asked Cha Cha to marry me," Riya said, looking down at the floor.  
  
"What? And what was your reply?"  
  
"I accepted, Shine," Cha Cha also not meeting Shine's eyes.  
  
"What? How could you do this to me? Shows how good a friend you guys are," Shine turned red.  
  
"Shine, calm down. We want to get married and we want you to be our best man. Please Shine?" Cha Cha pleaded with Shine.  
  
"Get out…" mumbled Shine.  
  
"Huh? Sorry?"  
  
"I said "Get out!" And don't look me up!" shouted Shine.  
  
"Shine, please… Please understand," Riya said.  
  
"I know you guys didn't but I regarded you two as my best friends. Get out before I am forced to use my magic on you"  
  
Cha Cha and Riya quickly departed from the room. They knew how powerful Shine's magic was.  
  
"That did not go well… What are we going to do, Riya?"  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know…"  
  
*****************End**************  
  
Tt's it guys! Tell me what you think by reviewing. Thanks!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The sorrow

XXXXX I do not own any of the characters except Elizabeth XXXXX  
  
Hey guys! I am back with Chapter 2. Before I forget, this story idea is actually someone called Swordskill's idea. I always wanted to write fan fic of this idea but when I joined I realized that someone already did it but hardly updates it. So here am I, giving credit to Swordskill so tt I would not be sued for plagiarism. Please review this story. I really wanna know what u guys think bout my second fan fic. Please also check out the other fan fic (Slam Dunk). I don't know how to continue it. Thanks to all you guys who read this!!! (So sorry for the spelling mistake of Shiine in the 1st chapter. Sumimasen…)  
  
Chapter 2: The sorrow  
  
"Shit!" Shiine cursed as he kicked the table's leg. Hot furious tears rushed to his eyes and he brushed them away with the sleeve of his midnight blue robe.  
  
"How could they do this to me? Was I not a good friend? Did I not love Cha Cha enough? Why is life always so cruel to me?"  
  
Shiine sat down on the table and put down his head on the table. The tears started again. Flowing and flowing, not seeming to stop. He raised his finger. Anger flashing in his eyes, he pointed to the potions on the shelf.  
  
"Bang! Crash!" the potions fell and broke, causing a lot of smoke in the room.  
  
"Shiine, honey? Are you here? Dear, please answer me," a long, red hair woman came into the smoky room, coughing.  
  
"Leave me alone. Just like everyone is doing. Just go away. I don't want to talk to anyone now," Shiine mumbled between his sobs. (Author: So sad… dun cry Shiine…)  
  
"Shiine, what's wrong? Why were Cha Cha crying and Riya looking upset? Why are you crying? Shiine, dear, you can tell me anything. Please tell me?" Dorothy pleaded with Shiine.  
  
"Cha Cha and Riya betrayed me. They are getting married. Why did I make such a big mistake of befriending them? I hate them… hate them…" sobbed Shiine.  
  
"So that's what it is about. I know it seems unfair. But it is life. It is part and parcel of life. Life is full of ups and downs. This is only one of the downs. There are plenty of ups out there. Your time would come soon," Dorothy consoled.  
  
"Don't tell me that. It took you so long to marry Sarebi (Author: forgot how to spell!!! Sumimasen!!!) And you knew this was going to happen, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"That's a different story altogether. And yes, I did know about it. But I couldn't tell you. Try to understand."  
  
Shiine got up to leave the room.  
  
"Young man, you are not leaving this room until you clean it. And do not turn your back to me," lectured Dorothy.  
  
Shiine, not turning, snapped his fingers. Immediately the potion room like before.  
  
"Sumimasen, Teacher…"  
  
Dorothy looked at the departing Shiine and sighed.  
  
"Poor boy. I wish he did not have to go through so much trauma"  
  
The young knight stood at the balcony, staring off into space. Without him realizing, the tears started flowing again. Letting the wind blow back his curtain of hair, he closed his eyes as he slowly sank to the ground.  
  
"I knew you would be here"  
  
"Whoever you are, just go away."  
  
"Shiine, please turn around"  
  
Brushing away his tears angrily, he turned, raising his finger to use his magic on the person who was disturbing his peace. He gasped when he saw it was. The person came nearer to him and gave him a peck on his lips.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Shiine…"  
  
  
  
Who is this mysterious person? Stay tuned to find out… Haha!!! I am so cruel…  
  
Translation:  
  
Sumimasen: Sorry 


End file.
